Imobilização Molecular
Imobilização Molecular, mais comumente conhecida como congelamento, é a habilidade de desacelerar moléculas até o ponto em que elas se movem tão lentamente que objetos e pessoas parecem completamente imóveis, simulando a paralisação do tempo em um intervalo localizado.Explicado por Leo Wyatt no episódio 3ª Temporada "Exit Strategy". Piper Halliwell desenvolveu esse poder depois que ela nasceu. Ele foi bloqueado durante sua infância e adolescência por Vovó mas foi ativada novamente em 1998. Ela originalmente acionou o poder entrando em pânico ou com medo, sacudindo as mãos no ar enquanto "congelava" seu alvo. História Ganhando Controle Originalmente, Piper só conseguia congelar objetos na mesma sala que ela ou que estavam em sua linha direta de visão dentro de um determinado intervalo, independentemente de qual sala eles estavam, e o congelamento duraria apenas por segundos de cada vez. Piper não conseguia congelar nada se houvesse uma barreira sólida cobrindo-a completamente. Por exemplo, ela não conseguiu congelar um Wendigo porque estava dentro de uma cabine telefônica fechada na época."The Wendigo" Campos de Força também foram capazes de bloquear o efeito de seu poder, presumivelmente por causa deste princípio."When Bad Warlocks Go Good" Quando ela estava ao ar livre, era desconhecido o alcance de efeito que seus poderes tinham, mas pode-se notar que ela foi capaz de congelar um caminhão e um carrinho de bebê se movendo do outro lado da rua da porta da frente, dando-lhe um alcance considerável. lentamente recuperando o controle de seu poder.]] Com o tempo, Piper conseguiu congelar pessoas e objetos sob comando. Ela estava inicialmente com medo de seu poder, considerando que ela era uma pessoa nervosa e poderia acidentalmente congelar alguém, mas como ela cresceu mais habilidade em usar sua habilidade, ela poderia congelar sem precisar de pânico como gatilho, poderia descongelar um alvo, poderia congelar alguém por um longo período de tempo, e poderia congelar ou descongelar objetos desejados ou partes de um inimigo sem afetar o resto de seu entorno. Este poder avançou para Piper tanto que ela foi capaz de quase congelar completamente dois membros da Tríade. O descongelamento de um objeto/pessoa pode ser feito por Piper de uma maneira similar a como ela congela. Outros seres também poderiam acabar com o congelamento sem possuir Imobilização Molecular manipulando fisicamente o sujeito congelado sem muito esforço. "Long Live the Queen" Usuários de telecinese também poderiam descongelar alguém com dito poder sem necessariamente movê-los. "That '70s Episode" O período de tempo em que um sujeito ficou congelado pareceu variar de vez em quando. Quando não muito tempo depois de recuperar seu poder, Piper só poderia manter Leo, Andy Trudeau e um saco de pipoca congelado por cerca de 20-30 segundos.The Fourth Sister Dois anos depois, Piper conseguiu manter dois Grimlocks congelados por um período muito maior, mesmo quando ela havia deixado a áreae o período de tempo durante a maior parte do tempo em que foram congelados."All Halliwell's Eve" Se Piper fosse suficientemente prejudicada ou perdesse seu poder, qualquer indivíduo congelado descongelaria imediatamente depois."Wrestling with Demons" "That '70s Episode" "The Power of Three Blondes" Em uma luta contra o Dr. Curtis Williamson, foi revelado que Piper conseguiu fazer com que seu poder de Imobilização Molecular permanecesse ativo enquanto ela se focalizasse. Ela foi capaz de manter um disco de metal congelado, mantendo as mãos para cima e mentalmente se concentrando."Astral Monkey" Tornando-se Mais Avançado Além dos limites óbvios de alcance, o tipo de ser que está para ser congelado também pode afetar o quão bem este poder funciona. Por exemplo, inicialmente Piper não foi capaz de congelar bruxas boas ou demônios de nível superior. Ainda assim, ao longo do tempo e à medida que seus poderes se desenvolveram, ela (quase) superou uma dessas limitações. Piper conseguiu congelar Billie Jenkins, mas possivelmente apenas porque Billie tinha sido parcialmente transformada em um demônio. Piper também congelou um membro da Tríade, cujos poderes superam muitos, se não todos os demônios do nível superior. Após a morte de Prue, esse poder avançou até o ponto em que Piper não precisava ver diretamente um objeto para congelá-lo. Ela mostrou essa habilidade quando ela apenas enfiou a mão pela porta do congelamento do júri, e depois de ter um longo olhar para o júri, ela fez isso novamente quando ela, Leo e Paige saíram depois de ajudar Phoebe a convocar o espírito de Angela."Trial by Magic" Ela também mostrou isso novamente dois anos depois, quando Phoebe estava possuída por Mata Hari e tentou se afastar de Piper e Paige. Enquanto Phoebe/Mata Hari caminhava em direção às escadas, Piper a congelou sem poder vê-la. Isso é substanciado pelo fato de que depois que ela congelou Phoebe, ela e Paige dobraram a esquina para impedi-la antes de subir as escadas."Used Karma" Até 2005, Piper foi capaz de empurrar um indivíduo congelado sem interromper o congelamento."The Seven Year Witch" Piper usou esse poder de forma mais ofensiva às vezes, geralmente em conjunto com seu poder de combustão ou ataques demoníacos. Por exemplo, enquanto disfarçada de Wyatt, ela congelou uma bola de energia no ar e depois acertou um demônio na bola de energia congelada, que o derrotou."Still Charmed and Kicking" Mais tarde, ela congelou dois membros da Tríade e uma bola de fogo; no entanto, Piper disse que ela não poderia congelá-los por muito tempo e a Tríade estava claramente começando a descongelar levemente, e depois que Paige orbitou um na frente da bola de fogo, ela os soltou, vencendo um e permitindo que ela vencesse o segundo com Combustão Molecular. Como, seu poder desenvolvido, Piper é capaz de perturbar o momento de um objeto Saving Private Leo Como, visto em Astral Monkey evidente por Macaco Piper. Congelamento Seletivo descongelando a cabeça de Krell.]] Esta é uma habilidade dentro da Imobilização Molecular. Isso permite que o usuário descongele certas partes ou objetos, dentro da área congelada. Por exemplo: Piper se tornou capaz de descongelar uma pessoa enquanto mantinha uma sala congelada; então no ano seguinte, Piper aprendeu que ela poderia estabelecer um critério para um congelamento, como congelar apenas inocentes, e mais tarde descobrir que ela poderia descongelar uma parte do corpo, como uma cabeça, permitindo que ela falasse com um demônio enquanto o corpo ainda está congelado (e não causa nenhum dano físico ou mudança no demônio). Essa habilidade também autoriza o usuário a congelar outra seção de coisas; isso significaria que se outras pessoas entrassem na sala durante o congelamento, o usuário poderia congelá-las sem descongelar a sala inteira e congelá-la novamente. Por exemplo: Piper conseguiu congelar Jack, e então, quando Jeff andou, ela também conseguiu congelá-lo, sem descongelar o quarto. Piper também foi mostrado para ser capaz de congelar demônios em meio shimmer, por exemplo, ela fez isso para um demônio possessor."Once in a Blue Moon" Canalização para descongelar corretamente, sem explodir nada.]] Este poder é sempre canalizado através do uso das mãos, geralmente alongando um ou ambos os braços para o alvo e estendendo os dedos. No entanto, apontar apenas um dedo também funcionou. Quando as mãos de Piper estavam amarradas, ela ficou impotente.Dead Man Dating Isso também se aplicava a Patty quando suas mãos estavam presas por punhos de mão.That '70s Episode Piper foi capaz de congelar dois grimlocks canalizando seu poder através de uma varinha de plástico. All Halliwell's Eve Quando a Fonte de Todo o Mal roubou os poderes de Piper, ele foi capaz de usar seus poderes congelantes e explosivos em uníssono com uma mãoCharmed and Dangerous, algo que a própria Piper aprendeu a fazer dois anos depois, mas com gestos separados. Once in a Blue Moon O descongelamento geralmente era feito ao acenar com os dedos para o sujeito congelado, como se retirasse fisicamente o congelamento. Outros gestos usados para descongelar incluem simplesmente apontar para o sujeito com todos os dígitos estendidos Vaya Con Leos Chick Flick, sacudindo os pulsos ou o dedo indicador Ms. Hellfire batendo os dedos juntos, e acenando com a cabeça. Ganho Pessoal ]] Em um sentido amplo ao longo da série, vemos Piper tentar usar esse poder várias vezes para ganho pessoal. Quando em uma loja de suprimentos de bebidas, Josh leva a última garrafa de Calera Jensen que Piper precisa para uma receita de coq au vin. Ela congela-lo e é tentado a tomar, mas depois decide que é a coisa errada a fazer.Como visto em "Is There a Woogy in the House?" Piper usou o poder de congelar um restaurante barulhento quando ela estava em um encontro com Leo.Como visto em "Chick Flick". Ela também congelou um corredor cheio de pessoas, porque elas continuaram tocando seu estômago enquanto ela estava grávida, Paige ainda castigou-a por isso.Como visto em "Spin City" Piper também usa o poder de congelar humanos regularmente algumas vezes ao longo da série, em vez de ameaças mágicas. Ela também usa esse poder para fins sexuais, tendo congelado Leo Wyatt várias vezes durante a primeira vez juntos. Leo foi mais tarde ciente disso e aceita.Mencionado em "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Hell Hath No Fury" e "Wicca Envy" Tais abusos sofreram pouca ou nenhuma conseqüência provavelmente porque seriam considerados infrações menores com pouco benefício. Imunidade As bruxas, normalmente boas ou moralmente ambíguas, são naturalmente imunes a esse poder. Sempre que Piper congelava uma área com bruxas ao redor, aquelas bruxas se encontravam inalteradas enquanto todo o resto estava congelado. Bianca, uma bruxa Fênix, era imune a esse poder, apesar de ser inimiga das Encantadas. Metade das bruxas também são imunes a esse poder Evidente por Piper tentando congelar Chris. As bruxas são imunes a esse poder por meio de sua magia, o que significa que, se perdessem sua magia ou estivessem gravemente enfraquecidas, não seriam capazes de suportá-la. Os praticantes de bruxaria também não estão imunes."Ms. Hellfire" Ser possuído também poderia tirar a imunidade de uma bruxa, como visto quando Phoebe foi tomada pelo carma e persona de Mata Hari Isso não é consistente, no entanto. Quando Piper congelou a bruxa Aviva enquanto ela estava possuída pela demônio Kali, a imunidade de Aviva a fez se separar de Kali que estava congelada. Além de bruxas, numerosos demônios de nível superior e seres sobrenaturais são imunes a esse poder. Como, os poderes de Piper avançaram ao longo dos anos, os menos resistentes alguns demônios foram para ele. Tem sido demonstrado que as bruxas sob a Janela da Oportunidade são imunes a esse poder, presumivelmente devido à sua indecisão sobre a união do bem ou do mal. Essa imunidade provavelmente se tornará permanente se as bruxas escolherem o caminho do bem. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *Melinda Warren *Patty Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Zankou ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. Poderes Desenvolvidos Imobilização Molecular Avançada Quando em 1999- Piper e Prue visitaram o futuro de 2009, descobriram que o poder de Piper havia avançado. Ela foi capaz de congelar um quarteirão inteiro, incluindo os pássaros no ar. Em vez de um pequeno grupo de pessoas e objetos, Piper conseguiu congelar "tudo". Essa versão avançada do poder, no entanto, ainda era restrita por barreiras físicas, já que uma mulher dentro de um prédio próximo não era afetada pelo congelamento em larga escala.Morality Bites Com o tempo, Piper notou seu poder avançando: ser capaz de congelar alguns dos mais fortes demônios conhecidos ou pelo menos retardá-los. Com o tempo, Piper foi capaz de congelar tudo ao seu redor, incluindo coisas no ambiente natural; como a chuva. Poderes Relacionados Aceleração Molecular A habilidade de fazer moléculas reverberar a uma velocidade que as torna desordenadas. Isso faz com que o alvo aqueça rapidamente. Como resultado desse calor, a energia pode fazer com que objetos derreta ou queimem. Combustão Molecular A habilidade de acelerar as moléculas até o ponto em que elas são queimadas. O poder é canalizado através de gestos de mão e é visto como o avanço deste poder. Desaceleração Molecular A habilidade de desacelerar as moléculas de um indivíduo ou objeto, fazendo parecer que o tempo diminuiu, colocando o alvo em câmera lenta. É visto como uma forma mais fraca desse poder. Foi o principal poder da ancestral de Piper, P. Baxter. Inibição Molecular Também referida como Encapsulamento de Gelo, essa habilidade permite cristalizar um objeto ou ser, encapsulando-os no gelo. Literalmente significa parar o movimento com gelo. Piper ganhou esta habilidade temporariamente quando se transformou em uma feiticeira em 2001. Poderes Semelhantes congelando Penny e Piper Halliwell.]] Estase Temporal A habilidade de desacelerar o tempo até o ponto em que eles parecem estar congelados no tempo, fazendo com que esse ser e até outros também estejam em velocidade normal, por um período indefinido. Como esse poder requer muita magia e poder, essa habilidade é possuída por seres maiores e poderosos, como os Anjos do Destino e os Avatares. Seres capazes de manipular o tempo, como o Tempus também possuem esse poder. Notas * Holly Marie Combs disse em um dos recursos bônus que seu filho mais velho, Finley, corre ao redor da casa fazendo os mesmos gestos de mão que ela fez quando retratando Piper, ao mesmo tempo gritando "congelar!". * Não é preciso muito esforço para descongelar alguém afetado por este poder como Paige conseguiu descongelar Leo, cutucando seu ombro em "Long Live the Queen". Piper também alertou Prue para não tocar nos policiais que ela congelou em "Wicca Envy". * Alguns fãs acreditam que P. Baxter possuía esse poder, enquanto ela realmente possuía Desaceleração Molecular. Isso se deve ao fato de que Anton ajustou seu poder, embora ele nunca tenha congelado completamente. A diferença entre este poder e a Imobilização Molecular sendo ajustada é que os seres que se ajustaram ao poder de Piper sempre permanecem congelados por alguns segundos antes de quebrar o congelamento, enquanto Anton abrandou antes de se ajustar. * Em "Long Live the Queen", Piper cria uma poção para duplicar esse poder, mas não foi usada. * De todos os seres não-Warren que possuíam a Imobilização Molecular, Zahn é o único ser que não adquiriu este poder através de Piper Halliwell. * Este poder é por vezes confundido com Estase Temporal, que significa "parar ou equilibrar o fluxo do tempo". Isto é devido ao poder sendo referido como tal na profecia de Melinda Warren e tendo um efeito similar. Em "Exit Strategy", foi revelado que este poder funciona em um nível molecular, retirando a energia cinética das moléculas (diminuindo-as) até o ponto em que elas se tornam imóveis e, portanto, corretamente denominadas "imobilização molecular". No entanto, o termo correto nunca foi realmente mencionado no show em si. * Na série Uma Galera do Barulho o personagem principal Zack às vezes, de uma maneira similar a Piper, levantava as duas mãos, gritava "Time Out" e todos, menos ele, congelavam. Ele então quebraria a quarta parede e falaria com o público para descongelar todos que ele levantaria as duas mãos e gritaria "Time In". Para a maior parte da série, isso foi pensado para ser um dispositivo narrativo até que ele congelou todo mundo, saiu do caminho quando Slater estava prestes a dar um soco nele, que então acidentalmente acertou o Diretor que estava atrás de Zack sugerindo que isso era realmente algum tipo de mágica ou um poder sobrenatural. * Em "Morality Bites", cada vez que Piper congelou algo com a versão avançada de seu poder, o efeito sonoro após cada congelamento seria reverberado, demonstrando como ele afetava uma área maior. * Quando Zachary replicou esse poder de Piper, o efeito sonoro foi diferente quando ele o usou. * Às vezes, nos quadrinhos, quando Piper congela alguma coisa, suas mãos e o objeto estarão cercados de energia azul ou branca. Isso provavelmente foi feito para ilustrar que Piper está usando seu poder na forma cômica. * Mesmo que Piper não possa congelar algo se estiver atrás de uma barreira física, ela ainda pode usar seu poder com sucesso usando luvas (como visto em "All Halliwell's Eve" e "Sight Unseen"), e congelar alguém dentro de um carro (como visto em "They're Everywhere"). * No início da série, quando Piper congelou as coisas, após o efeito de som congelante, foi seguido por todo o som de fundo, incluindo a música de fundo para ficar imediatamente em silêncio. *Apesar de mencionar que bruxas boas ou moralmente ambíguas eram imunes a esse poder, nunca foi mostrado na tela que as bruxas malvadas podiam ser congeladas. Referências }} Categoria:Poderes